


Reminder

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [106]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Season 1, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: From the tumblr prompt: What would have happened if Snart have been on the mission in Nanda Parbat in 1960 to get Sara back from the league





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> For me to pull this prompt off, let’s imagine that the Chronos arc wasn’t in this episode just to put Leonard in the Waverider when they figured out that Sara’s in Nanda Parbat.

“What’s the one place in 1958 she already called home?”

“The League of Assassins.”

 

Leonard tried his hardest not to show his concern. Sara has been the only person in the ship who didn’t look at him like a criminal is the only thing that he is. And she has thanked him privately about how he talked her down in Russia. And it was then that he realized that he has made it his mission to prove to this badass assassin that she is not the monster that she thinks she is.

His mind was away as the group discuss how to locate Sara.

Gideon then chimed in. “There is a mention of a Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

“That’s Sara’s League of Assassins name,” Leonard blurted out, to the group’s surprise.

Rip just raised an eyebrow then shook his head. “Right,” he said. “According to the Shadow Record, she joined the League in 1958.”

Len proceeded to sit on the jumpseat he usually occupies. He closed his eyes, trying not to imagine how the past two years have been for his…friend.

“Are we going or what?” the agitation in his voice wasn’t missed by the crew.

“Gideon,” Rip ordered, “chart a course for Nanda Parbat.”

 

They infiltrated Nanda Parbat. It was easier than what Leonard expected, given that it is supposedly guarded by assassins. Seemed like none of these black-clad fighters were up to Sara’s caliber.

Rip decided that he was the best person to look for Sara. It would’ve been more effective it Kendra were to do it.  Or him.

The next time they saw their captain, Sara was behind him and they were being surrounded by assassins.

“Sara, what the hell?” Jax said, frustrated by how his friend easily gave them up to the assassins.

She had a straight face, looking at all of them then stopping at Leonard. He noticed her jaw clench. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

Snart didn’t drop the gaze and neither did she.

It was Jax who voiced out. “Yeah, we’re starting to get that.”

“We came here to rescue you,” Ray said, still as perky as ever.

Sara’s fierce blue eyes left Snart’s and moved to Ray. “I don’t need to be rescued. I’ve found peace here.”

“Peace with the League of Assassins?” Leonard said and scoffed. “You’re not a killer anymore. You’re not Ta-er al-Sahfer. Not anymore. You’re better than this.”

“And you’ll rot in here.”

That was Sara’s only reply. And before they know it, they were being pulled and brought into dungeons and were tied by chains.

The team was discussing something about time-drift. That when someone spends too long in a timeline alien to them, they lose themselves. And he’s known enough from their card games and late night conversations to say that Sara is trying to be the best version of herself. And he wouldn’t want to lose that.

Len’s eyes could’ve fallen from how much he’s been rolling his eyes hearing the conversations of the team. Then their mighty captain wanted to talk to the Demon himself. Because of course that’s how the Legends roll.

Their hands were still in shackles as they faced Ra’s al Ghul. Sara was also there, not bothering to look at them.

And Rip-freaking-Hunter demanded a trial by combat to get Sara back in the team.

“Do we have an accord?” Rip asked Ra’s al Ghul, who had a small smile on his face.

The assassin nodded. “May victory be yours.”  


Oh. He wasn’t the one to fight Rip.

“You see,” Ra’s replied, “I may choose any champion I wish, as may you.”

He chose Sara and she nodded in acceptance, eyes still not gracing the people she once called part of her team.

Rip looked at the line-up of Legends chained together, assessing who he’d choose as his champion.

“I’ll do it,” Leonard immediately offered.

Ray instantaneously complained. “You haven’t had very much experience in swordsmanship, Snart!”

Sara was now looking at him. Her face unreadable from any emotion.

Rip then nodded at Leonard. “I choose Mr. Snart as my champion.”

 

One assassin guarding them removed the chains restraining Leonard. The crook looked at Ra’s al Ghul, who nodded towards the rack of weapons on the wall. Sara approached the other rack on her side of the room, choosing two Chinese daos, swirling it like they’re nothing. Leonard looked at his options and reached out to a katana. A weapon he’s seen hanging on Sara’s wall in her quarters.

As soon as the weapon’s on his hand, Sara marched towards him, swinging her dao. All he heard were metals clashing and audible gasps from the team. Leonard was lucky. He was lucky that he spars with Sara. He was lucky that he’s seen her in action. And he’s lucky that Sara is holding back. Because of that, he knows there’s a crack in her former self that he can penetrate.

“You have to stop this,” Kendra begged Rip. “She’s gonna kill him!”

Rip looked at the two fighters. “Sara and Leonard have had each other’s backs from the beginning. He reminded Sara of her humanity once. He can do it again.”

Jax, worried that Leonard might not hold for so long, asked: “Before or after Sara kills him?”

 

“Sara,” he said, avoiding an extremely sharp sword that almost reached him. “Ta-el al-Sahfer. Or whatever you call yourself. I know you don’t want to kill me.”

She just replied by gritting her teeth and growling as she strikes. “Want is irrelevant,” she said coldly. “I serve Ra’s al Ghul.”

“You’re saying you don’t want a game of cards?” Leonard kept asking. “You don’t want a cold beer?”

He saw the slight pain in her eyes and in under ten seconds, Leonard felt a stinging pain on his right side. “Argh!”

She was about to strike again when Leonard dove under Sara’s outstretched left arm to avoid her. “Remember that move?” he said, trying to will the pain away. “You taught it to me.”

“Your teacher was excellent,” she replied, keeping up with wherever his body went.

Leonard dropped the katana to move towards the weapon rack and grabbed a weapon similar to hers. “She is,” he said.

From thinking of something to say to her, she bested Leonard which ended with him on the floor and on top of him, using her knees to prevent the man from getting up.

Kendra was screaming now and so was Jax. Asking her to let Leonard go.

“Sara,” Leonard said, feeling his blood drip from the wound on his side. “You are not a murderer or an assassin.”

She was murmuring something in Arabic that Leonard didn’t understand. He didn’t want to think that Sara was saying a little prayer before she kills him. So he gave it another shot. “You’re the White Canary! Remember that! A hero in the light. Trying her best, for better or for worse. That’s you, Sara. And you have to remember that!”

It was supposed to be the final blow. But her blade hit the floor instead of his face. Len didn’t even realize his eyes were closed. And when he opened them, he saw Sara—the Sara he knows and cares for—eyes shining with unshed tears.

A soft whisper escaped her lips. “Len, I’m sorry.”

She sagged onto his body, clutching his hand as her own pushed into his bloody right side. They don’t know how long it was, but soon Rip was there, helping them up.

 

Ra’s al Ghul released Sara and the team. The walk to the ship was slow, considering the weight of what happened earlier. And for Leonard, it was the amateur stitch he got in the fortress.

The team went ahead, leaving Sara and Leonard behind.

“I thought you were dead,” Sara softly said, assisting Leonard from walking.

Len scoffed. “This team is hard to kill.”

“I don’t think so,” Sara replied, her tone lighter than when they found her. “I could’ve killed you if I wanted to.”

He nodded, remembering her eyes during their swordfight. “But you didn’t,” he said. “Don’t tell me my charmed worked under all your assassin training.”

She laughed. And Leonard guessed that it was her first genuine laughter in maybe two years. “Yeah, Snart. I just thought you were too handsome to kill.”

Two years is impossible to bring back.

But bringing Sara back seems achievable. And Snart will make it his personal mission to remind her of who she was and where she was heading before being left behind.

 

 


End file.
